La pregunta de Ignis
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: A Ignis le habia nacido cierta curiosidad despues de observar tanto a Yusaku y no pudo evitar preguntarle. ¿Yusaku será sincero?


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Literal, ya me estaba tardando en subir y/o escribir algo de Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. Es sólo que estaba esperando el momento adecuado para escribir. Y al ver que ya está un poco más avanzado la serie, pues ya me estoy decidiendo por escribir._**

 ** _¡Y este es el resultado!_**

 ** _Espero que les guste lo que escribí._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes_**

* * *

Era un día medianamente normal, Yusaku disfrutaba de su comida mientras veía como Kusanagi empezaba a vender en su habitual camión de comida.

 **-¿Porque comes mucho Playmaker-sama?**

Cuando Yusaku escucho la pregunta de esa IA molesta de nombre Ignis, dejó de comer. Vio como salía aquella figura de su disco de duelos y prestaba atención como si de un niño pequeño se tratará.

 **-Porque me gusta la comida que prepara Kusanagi-san** -Fue lo unico que respondió para volver a comer.

Ignis con una pequeña gota bajando por su sien, no aceptó la respuesta tan seca de él, sabía que él ocultaba un gran secreto, como si el hubiera sido programado con esa función. Y como si de un plan se tratará, llegaría hasta la respuesta definitiva.

 **-¿Porque Playmaker-sama le gusta comer tanto?**

Está vez había aprovechado que Yusaku estaba en sus clases y se había quedado con Kusanagi en aquella camioneta.

 **-Me preguntó porque será...** -Kusanagi soltó una pequeña risita antes de volver a enfocarse en los monitores frente a él.

 **-¿Acaso no sabes? Yo creí que con todo este tiempo de conocerlo sabrías un poco más de sus secretos más oscuros** -Ignis cayó un poco decepcionado.

 **-Claro que conozco a Yusaku desde hace tiempo, era un pequeño niño temeroso al mundo y en especial a los adultos** -Kusanagi separó sus manos del teclado y miro a Ignis **-Ambos sabemos el pasado que tuvo Yusaku y cuando el llegó a mí fue por el aroma de mi comida**

Kusanagi soltó una carcajada al recordar al pequeño Yusaku con sus ojos brillantes.

 **-Cuando probó mi comida sus ojos brillaron más y acabo tan rápido que me pedía más, tal vez le gusta comer por lo que sucedió en aquel lugar**

Dio un último vistazo a Ignis y se enfocó en seguir con su tarea de navegar por algunas redes. Ignis sólo se quedó callado.

 **-Valla, yo creía que mi hermano era un glotón a la hora de comer** -Aoi miraba con mucha atención a Yusaku **-Creo que te gusta más comer que prestar atención en las clases del grupo ¿Porque comes mucho Yusaku-kun?**

Ese día Aoi caminaba por aquel lugar hasta que se encontró con su compañero del grupo de duelos. Lo saludo normalmente y aceptó la invitación tanto de Yusaku como de aquel hombre tras la estufa.

Yusaku dejó de comer y miro el disco de duelos que descansaba en la mesa, recordó que desde ese día que Ignis le preguntó, no volvió a molestarle y ahora tenía un poco de consideración en sus palabras.

 **-Supongo que es por que uno nunca sabrá cuando será tu última día en este mundo, así que aún si te abotigas de comida, puedes decir que tuviste una buena comida que recordar y que extrañar** -Miro el perro caliente que comía **-Y que sabrás donde quiera que estés que alguien al menos te estará esperando con una buena comida caliente**

Aoi había quedado más confundida que de un principio. Yusaku pudo ver que el ojo de Ignis lo había mirado y Kusanagi había prestado atención a sus palabras. Yusaku decidió ignorarlos, se había sentido un poco nervioso y cursi al decir aquellas palabras pero así era como realmente sentía.

Sin decir más Kusanagi llegó a la mesa y empezó a comer y platicar con Aoi, quien un poco nerviosa, empezaba a entablar una conversación un poco normal.

 **-¿Te era tan pesado decir la verdad?** -Ignis había hablado con burla.

 **-Callate IA**

Yusaku siguió comiendo y empezó a incorporarse a la plática entre Aoi y Kusanagi. Ignis sólo miraba todo en silencio como la buena IA que se supone que era.

Y pensando que todo esto había empezado por aquella pregunta tan sencilla.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Gracias por darme esta oportunidad!_**

 ** _No duden que seguiré escribiendo más de esta serie y de mi hermoso Yusaku, que hasta ahora he visto que es el protagonista que sufre de esa manera. ¡A seguir escribiendo!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _#FuerzaMéxico_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Domingo 1 de Octubre de 2017_**


End file.
